monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle and Water
Description Monster High has a leaky roof problem and the only monster that can fix it is a gargoyle. So it’s up to the Ghoul Squad to travel to Paris where they try to recruit Rochelle to come back with them and save their school. Summary The Ghoul Squad are setting up for Monster High's first art show, despite it raining outside and the roof leaking and dripping in several places. The ghouls show off their art pieces to Dracula and Harriet, except for Clawdeen, who insists that she's still working on her piece. In reality, she's still struggling to come up with an idea. Draculaura asks Dracula if he's finally going to fix the roof, and after he has an accident with a puddle of water and Gob, he concedes that repairs need to be made. In the library, Dracula explains that they need to find a gargoyle to fix the roof for them. As well as being protectors, gargoyles are well known for being hard workers, and experts at fixing the roofs they live on. Cleo insists that they travel to Paris to look for a gargoyle, mainly because she wants to visit the fancy stores there. The ghouls teleport to Paris, where they spot a gargoyle repairing a roof immediately, to Cleo's dismay. They introduce themselves to the gargoyle, Rochelle Goyle, and ask if she would help repair their roof. Rochelle wants to help, but is unable to leave until she repairs the roof she's working on now. However, a gargoyle named Rocks-Pierre keeps flying by and smashing holes for her to repair. Meanwhile at Monster High, Clawdeen is still struggling to come up with an art idea, and has to keep Harriet away from the curtain where her non-existent project is meant to be hiding behind. Abbey appears, and tries to help out by blocking some of the holes in the roof with a pillar of ice. While looking at the ice, Clawdeen gets an idea, and asks Abbey for some help. Back in Paris, the ghouls attempt to catch Rocks-Pierre, but he evades them and leaves some holes behind. As the ghouls try to think of a plan to stop him, Cleo wanders off to look in some store windows. While window-shopping, she spots Rocks-Pierre attempting to repair a roof, and failing miserably. She realises that he's damaging Rochelle's roof so that he can watch her repair it and learn from her, because he's too embarrassed to ask her himself. When Rocks-Pierre flies by again, the ghouls finally capture him, and Rochelle offers to teach him how to repair a roof properly. Several hours and attempts later, Rocks-Pierre has finally mastered how to fix a roof without hurting himself. He thanks the ghouls for their help, and Rochelle joins the ghouls as they return to Monster High. With the school's roof repaired, the art show can begin, and Clawdeen finally reveals her art project: A coloured ice sculpture she made with Abbey's help. Harriet is very impressed with it. Rochelle decides that now the roof is fixed, she needs to return to Paris. But the ghouls insist that she stay, and even get Frankie to zap the roof so they can claim in might need more repairs in the future. Seeing through their act, Rochelle agrees to stay. Characters Notes Milestones Rochelle Goyle makes her first animated appearance in Generation 2. Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad